


no, the moon

by blights



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Slice of Life, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: “Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	no, the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and wrote this short thing jdflsja
> 
> (this is inspired by the song "no, the moon" by teen suicide)

Luz opens the door to the Owl House, ignoring Hooty’s voice. She walks up to her room, humming a familiar tune that she doesn’t know. It’s safe. It’s cold. It’s cozy. It’s like having hot cocoa and watching Christmas movies with her mom the day before Christmas.

Maybe she could try to make the drink.

She goes downstairs and sees Eda and Lilith practicing glyph magic. Luz tells them that she’s going to make something and they nod their heads, excited but patient. King, not so much.

He’s running around her ankles bombarding her with questions of what she’s making. Luz just smiles and says, “It’s a surprise.”

Eventually, King grows tired and falls asleep next to her feet. Luz picks him up and carries him to the couch, where Eda and Lilith are now playing a game of witch poker, but instead of money, they’re using glyph papers.

At least they’re being resourceful.

Soon enough, the hot chocolate is done and Luz calls them over to get their cups since there’s too many and she can’t hold them all.

It feels like home.

Because it _is_ home.

If only her mom were here. It would be perfect times ten. Luz will tell her someday. When she gets back. For now, she’ll sit with the residents of the Owl House, sipping hot chocolate and laughing at terrible jokes made by her favorite people.

After a while, they grow tired. Luz excuses herself to go to bed and they wish her sweet dreams. Of course, she’s not actually going to go to sleep, she just wanted an excuse to look at the sky alone.

She opens the window and breathes in the cool fresh air. She opens it wider, just enough for her to crawl through, and goes out. Hooty probably knows she’s out there, but he hasn’t said anything yet. 

Luz looks up at the sky. Nighttime has a different vibe in the Boiling Isles. She can’t explain it. It just feels off. Not in a bad way, really. It’s just more alive in a way. Earth is so sad all of the time. The Boiling Isles is so exhilarating and exhausting and happy and it’s everything.

The moon shines brighter here, too.

It’s a sight to see. Luz has always loved the moon. When she was younger she would stay up past her bedtime just to look at the moon and think about what it would be like there. She assumes it would be lonely up there. Maybe she could bring someone with her, then it wouldn’t be so lonely.

Luz and her mom always had a quote that they said before going to bed.

Luz would say, “Yours is the light by which my spirit’s born.”

Her mom would say, “You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.”

Luz turns to the moon, maybe her mom is looking at the same one.

“Buenas noches mamá. Recuerda mirar la luna.” Luz says before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Buenas noches mamá. Recuerda mirar la luna." means "Goodnight, mom. Remember to look at the moon." (i think, i used google translate so pls correct me if i'm wrong)
> 
> also the quote is from a website: https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/452227-yours-is-the-light-by-which-my-spirit-s-born--


End file.
